Blind Faith
by iKannSpel
Summary: Can group therapy inside of a rehab facility change the lives of jaded individuals...or are they too far gone? R&R, please. Rated M for langauge and circumstances to come.
1. The Pink Junkie

Sakura, lay lifelessly on the tattered and broken couch, trying to stay conscious long enough to hear her friend's disappointment.

She could only see her gray skinnies and black flip-flops but she knew by that alone that it was Ino; her only _true_friend. Everyone else had left once things spiraled downward, but not Ino. She'd seen Sakura at her worst, which was pretty close to this moment.

Things suddenly began to swirl together. All of the bleak colors of the room intertwined until Sakura was engulfed by darkness. She fell into unconsciousness.

"When will you change, Sakura?" the blonde asked to no one in particular, knowing her friend's mind couldn't comprehend anything she'd say to her at the moment.

_She's high._

Ino shuffled through Sakura's almost vacant apartment, kicking away empty bottles and lighters. She went into her 'bedroom' and felt she might cry. The sky blue paint was coming off of the walls from decay and from what looked like clawing. There was no bed, only a stained futon and an old blanket, also ruined from god knows how many body fluids.

It was only a few years ago when Sakura was so proud of her apartment, showing Ino with pride all of the rooms and the beautiful view of the city. Ino's eyes teared up, staring out of the cracked window to see the city crying along with her. The raindrops created a lulling sound, to her, only to realize the ceiling was leaking.

"Fuck's sake." Ino spat, untying her light purple jacket from around her waist and zipping up. She couldn't sit around any longer and watch Sakura kill herself. The false promises ended here.

"_I can change, Ino, I swear that was my last time."_

"_I slipped up, alright? I can stop I know I can."_

"_I don't need help, it's under control, Ino!"_

Ino had had all she could take. She stormed towards the door and grabbed the doorknob in anger; taking one last look at her friend…they were practically sisters.

The pale and dangerously skinny Sakura was sprawled out on the couch, mascara running from dried tears. Her chapped lips were ajar, as she breathed in slowly. Her hair was uncombed, yet beautiful. Ino always envied how Sakura could pull of short hair, though she seemed to dye it an outrageous color every 4 months. This time it was pink.

Ino sighed and walked out, not being able to take seeing Sakura in this state.

_Will you ever change?_

Sakura awoke, hours later from the sound of wind and lightening. She was drenched in her own sweat and water from the storm. It took her a while to pinpoint her surroundings, but then she gathered she was home. Luckily she was nowhere else.

A crack of lightening lit the dark apartment for a second, long enough for Sakura to know she was alone. Hadn't she been somewhere with Ino? She couldn't remember a thing.

_It's probably best I don't remember._

A sudden wave of nausea engulfed her as she clutched her stomach and wretched 3 times onto the cold floor. She began to cry, feelings of sickness and despair enveloped her, which usually happened once she was coming off of her drug of choice. She rose from the couch, still holding herself as she tried to make it to the kitchen, the only room where the ceiling had no leaks. Her legs buckled and she fell, though, as she began to sob more. She couldn't move, she was useless; cold, wet, sick, disgusting and useless. She held her knees to her chest and sobbed herself to sleep.

_Everyone hates me._

_Ino hates me._

_I hate me._

She repeated this mantra for an hour until she blacked out again.

_I hate me._

Sakura jolted awake, half flailing and half sputtering in the bathtub. She thought she was drowning, only to have the freezing water from the showerhead rain down droplets of needles on her.

"Wha-What?" she croaked out, throat sore from whatever reason. She couldn't remember. Or she wouldn't remember.

"Get up." Said an unusually stern voice.

Sakura opened her red eyes. Her usually gorgeous mint green irises clouded and burning. She saw her friend…her only friend…

"Ino…" Sakura sighed out, reassured that it wasn't someone unwanted in her home.

"I said get up, Haruno." The blonde said emotionless. She then walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Sakura's brain tried to keep up with what was happening.

_Ino never talks to me this way…she looks so angry, so hurt. Did she put me in here? Shit, my head hurts._

She used a shaky arm to support her from out of the off-white porcelain tub and followed Ino into the living room, uncertainly.

She sat cross legged on the cold, hard floor, noticing the vomit stains on her couch. Ino stood, towering over her. She had no desire to stay in this hell any longer than she had to, or to sit next to Sakura and comfort her. Those days were over. No more useless babying. This addiction was getting out of hand and ruining both of their lives.

"You're getting help. Now pack whatever you have. We're leaving this apartment in 5 minutes."

Sakura let a slight chuckle escape her lips. Was Ino giving her _orders_? She told her a dozen times she could handle this herself. Who the hell was she to barge into her apartment and tell her how to run her life?

Sakura opened her mouth to object but was cut off by Ino's unexpected domineering voice.

"I don't have time for your bullshit lies or your excuses, Sakura! Either you get your shit and get in my car or you get STRAPPED to my car without your shit! Your choice!" the walls seemed to vibrate from Ino's screams, and Sakura found herself actually shaken by her always fun-loving friend's words.

"I-Ino, I-"

"You what? Can _handl_e it?! Huh?! Either you go with me to get yourself cleaned up and stay cleaned up or…or…" Ino paused, her feelings choking her up, she could feel burning in her throat and stinging behind her eyes.

"Or I'm done with you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Ino couldn't…wouldn't leave her. They'd known each other for 15 years. They were practically blood. No, Sakura couldn't be left by Ino. The others left Sakura alone to die but not Ino. She couldn't lose her, too.

"It's your decision. Your life or the drugs, Sakura." Ino deadpanned, the only sign of sadness visible was the single tear slowly falling down her cheek.

Sakura bowed her head to grasp the reality of what was happening. Leave? To go where, one of those insane rehab facilities? She'd go into shock, she'd have seizures, she'd die! She looked up, ready to protest and throw in the towel until she saw Ino's face.

Ino was more than just a friend to her. She was the girl she could party with all night, dance with, laugh with, drink with, watch movies with…but she was also the shoulder to cry on during those horrible nights of being alone. Through all of the pain. She couldn't just let her friendship wither and die.

"Help me up…" Sakura sighed out shamefully, holding up both of her arms in a pleading fashion.

Ino couldn't help but give a small smile as she grabbed Sakura by her thin wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"3 minutes left, Sakura. Go get your shit."

* * *

**Ok, new story. I'm trying something new, making Sakura my protagonist. PLEASE review :) it'd mean so much to me, thanks!**


	2. The Cannabis Connoisseur

"I don't understand why I even have to be here." the boy spat out, walking along side his guardian with clenched fists inside his cameo shorts pockets.

"We're here because you have a problem, Naruto." The man repeated, disinterestedly, for the hundredth time today.

"Iruka, I-"

"Just, save it Naruto, please." He sighed out, pinching the space between his eyes.

Naruto looked at him, sadness visible on his face. He knew he'd disappointed Iruka so much that he shouldn't have the nerve to argue with him, but this was serious. Was he really being sent to a _rehab_ facility for _weed? _Hopefully Ashton Kutcher would pop out with a camera crew so he could go home, take a hit, and go to sleep. Usually people go to these kinds of places for, shall we say, more 'hardcore' substances. A little pot never killed anyone, but you couldn't convince Iruka of this.

They preceded their walk in an awkward silence. Naruto cursed under his breath at the 50ft march of shame that lead to the building. Why the hell did those idiots place that godforsaken building so far away from the parking lot? He found himself shuffling his feet at a pathetic attempt to prolong the inevitable. God how he wished Iruka hadn't found him high.

Still walking, and only a few feet to go, Naruto thought he'd turn on his loveable charm to somehow back from out of the corner he was in.

"Hey, Iruka I-"

"Don't even try it, Naruto." The man deadpanned; his usual happiness and forgiveness disappearing from his voice.

Naruto winced from his guardian's depressed tone.

"How come Kiba doesn't have to come?"

_He smokes just as much as I do…_

"Because I'm in charge of you, not Kiba. His parents obviously don't see a problem with what he does or with his behavior, but I intend to help you as best I can."

_He's serious about this…_

The duo walked through the sliding glass doors into the shockingly sterile looking facility. Iruka pointed him to what looked like the waiting area as he talked to a woman at the front desk.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. So this was gonna be his 'new home' for as long as it took for him to get better? Well they might as well give him his own room and a personal parking space because he was gonna be here for a _while_. He'd been smoking since he was 13, 4 years of smooth hits and blissful thoughts. He was so calm and relaxed when he was high, why'd Iruka have to take that away from him? Cannabis did more for him then Ritalin could sure as hell do.

"Naruto?"

Naruto spun around defensively; as if he was 12 again and Iruka had caught him stealing cookies from the bakery bin. Though, noticing the sad expression on Iruka's face made his heart drop to his stomach in an instant. He had tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall, yet he put on a sad smile to lessen Naruto's fears.

"I'll visit you as much as I can. You'll do fine. Promise me you'll try?" Iruka choked out, placing a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder. It seemed like only yesterday he was hardly up to his shoulders, now he was just as tall as he was.

Naruto bowed his head, unable to look at the man that might as well be called his father this way. "I promise, Iruka. I'm sor-"

"Don't…just do well." He breathed, his eyes softening.

Naruto swallowed hard at his words.

'_Just do well'…He always tells me this. Every time I'd screw up, he'd look at me and tell me to 'do well' next time. I'm tired of being such a fuckup and a disappointment to him…_

"I will." He stated confidently, snapping his neck up to stare into the eyes of the man.

"That's all I ask, son…"

* * *

**Enter Ze Uzumaki :)**

**I wonder whose next…**

**Please R&R if you like it**


	3. The Friendship?

"Congratulations, the worst is almost over."

Sakura tiredly opened her eyes and directed her attention to whoever was talking to her. She'd been in utter hell for days. How long had she even been here; four, five days? However long it was…it was _too_ long. She couldn't eat or drink anything without it coming up in a matter of minutes. She soaked her sheets every night with sweat and had horrible hallucinations that confused her to the point where she didn't know if she was awake or dreaming. If this was what 'getting clean' was all about, she'd gladly pick to stay filthy.

If it weren't for Ino…

Sakura tried to speak to whoever it was but the words wouldn't come. They seemed to be stuck in her throat, like the pain one gets when they hold in a cry. She was so out of energy.

The dark haired woman smiled at the poor girl in front of her, only a few years younger than herself. "Let's get you something to eat." she whispered to herself, as she closed the door behind her in an attempt to feed the girl.

The young nurse began power-walking towards the cafeteria to retrieve some breakfast. She'd been there when she was first brought in. Sakura was respectful enough, but could tell she was into some heavy substances. The first few days were rough for her, but she had hope that Sakura could pull it through.

The nurse frowned to herself a bit, and unconsciously slowed down; Tsunade did say she had too much blind faith in people. She remembered when she first began to work here and saw the same man keep coming back for detox.

"_Dr. Tsunade, I don't understand." The young woman said, staring in the direction of the intoxicated man down the hallway._

"_What is it that you don't understand, Shizune?"_

_The woman gasped, surprised that Tsunade…her superior, even bothered to know her name. There were countless other new nurses working under her, it amazed her that she took the time to learn a little about them._

"_Well, it's just…that patient, he…he's been here over half a dozen times. He always promises he'll never touch another drink again, but in a matter of weeks he winds up being sent back here. He seems like such an honest man bu-"_

_Tsunade cut her off with a low chuckle that caught the attention of Shizune. She could see Tsunade slowly shaking her head like she were about to scold a disobedient child._

"_Too much blind faith, Shizune. Too much trust. I won't go as far as to say that these people are evil or twisted…but their credibility isn't very high."_

"_B-But Dr. Tsunade…" Shizune began, shocked a doctor could think poorly of her patients._

"_Every patient here no matter how meek or kind would slit your throat in an instant to get a small dose of their addiction, Shizune. Remember that. It doesn't make them bad people but the addiction is still in their minds and they can't help but to succumb to it sometimes, as you can see." She droned disappointedly as she cocked her head to the same hallway._

_Shizune dropped her head, ashamed to think she had so much 'blind faith'._

"_Though…" the blonde doctor began, striking a small smirk, "There are some goods apples in the bunch." Shizune gave a small smile as she nodded in agreement._

She didn't know it then, but Tsunade had always envied her blind faith. That's why she now worked directly under Tsunade as her prime nurse…she was almost a mother to Shizune.

Shizune passed through the double doors which connected the male and female wings of the large building. She passed by her fellow nurses and patients, all but tripping over a sleeping man in the middle of the corridor.

"Shikamaru!" she scolded the man, as she hopped on one foot while massaging her twisted ankle.

"Eh?" the man grunted, opening one eye at the familiar voice. "Oh Shizune, it's you." He yawned. The man stretched for a second then stood up, evening out the creases in his white uniform.

"What have I told you about sleeping on your shift, Nara?" the woman lectured, as she began her walk to the cafeteria with Shikamaru in tow.

"Something about how I should do it on my own time, I believe." he answered lazily, trying to keep up with Shizune with his hands in his pockets. She always seemed to be in such an unnecessary rush. The patients weren't going anywhere, and unless someone was dying why tire yourself out?

The woman rolled her eyes as she reached the cafeteria. "No matter how many times you repeat it, it never seems to stick does it?" she teased. "Want a bagel or something?"

"No thanks, I already ate. I should go check up on everyone." And with that he dismissed himself; off to the male side of the facility.

Shizune sighed as she grabbed a tray of pancakes and orange juice. Shikamaru: the laziest genius she'd ever met.

Sakura managed enough energy to sit on the edge of her bed. That alone took a few minutes to accomplish. She could've sworn she had died somewhere between the vomiting and the visions.

_No one told me it would feel like this…_

There was a small knock on the door and a small creaking sound was heard. Sakura turned her head towards whoever it was entering. She prayed it wasn't someone she'd have to fight off; she just didn't have the energy to deal with predators.

"Hello. I'm Shizune." A dark haired woman kindly said as she placed a tray of what looked like, pancakes, on a nearby table. The mere smell of the food made Sakura nauseas, but she figured she should eat something before she died of starvation. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura stared at the woman with fatigue written on her face. She felt dead that's how she felt. If she could wrap up this feeling and put it into a word, it'd be 'shit'. That's it…she felt 'shitty'. She was going through high levels of 'shittiness'.

"Fine." She managed to croak out, surprised by her own raspy voice. She rubbed her neck in an attempt to soothe it, as Shizune walked closer with the tray.

"You may feel sick, but it's crucial you try and eat something. I can give you some medicine to help with the nausea." Sakura nodded, mind elsewhere. She was thinking of Ino, of her apartment, of how disappointed she must be in her. Of how-

"All done." Shizune chimed, disposing of the used syringe in a small plastic bag in her pocket. Sakura looked at her arm, stunned that she hadn't noticed the medicine being put in.

_I suppose I'm so used to needles by now…_

She stared down at her arms, embarrassed. She hated showing her scarred hideous arms. They were so ugly and mutilated. She used her white sheets to cover up her arms, trying desperately to make it too obvious.

Shizune noticed.

"Well, go ahead and eat, I'll be sitting right here." She said, still smiling as she took a seat on the chair next to Sakura, comforting her.

Sakura gave a small smile, too. "Shizune, right?" she asked, quietly, yet her voice echoed off of the room walls.

Shizune nodded, staring dead at the girl in a friendly manner. She wanted so much for her to get better. She always willed all of the patients to get well.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"That was delicious." Sakura gasped, tears almost forming in her eyes. She hadn't tasted pancakes that good in what seemed like years. She wasn't exactly eating well living on her own and this was the best breakfast she'd eaten in a while, ironically.

Shizune giggled and rubbed Sakura's back, "I'm so proud you ate it all, Sakura. You start group therapy today."

Sakura did a doubletake at Shizune, not quite catching what she said; or not wanting to. "W-What?" she asked, hoping she had misheard something.

"Group therapy…you start group therapy with Dr. Kakashi today." Shizune smiled, shyly, knowing full well she was dumping all of this on the girl too fast.

"But I-…I just…" she trailed off, clutching the covers.

_Group therapy…so everyone else can see what a wreck I am._

Shizune noticed the depression that seemed to cast over Sakura. Her eye's dropped to the floor, she bit her lip, and she held the sheets tighter. She wasn't too keen on therapy that was for sure. Shizune lifted her hands defensively, trying to explain her side of the story. "It's honestly not so bad! There are a lot of interesting people that attend, many of whom I've talked to privately over the years!"

Sakura scoffed at her statement; for years? She supposed she wasn't much of a therapist then…but Shizune seemed nice enough so there was no reason to be so rude with her.

"What time?" Sakura asked, all joy leaving her voice. Shizune frowned; she supposed there was nothing she could say to lighten the load. "Uum…in half an hour?" she grinned shyly, noticing the anger suddenly pop into Sakura's eyes.

"Half an hour?!"

Kakashi walked into the large white room and sat down in his usual chair. As always, he was late, and the others never ceased to glare at him as he took his seat.

"It's Mr. Punctual." someone scoffed as Kakashi adjusted his jacket and cleared his throat. "Alright…morning everyone." Kakashi said happily as he crossed his legs and laced his fingers. The few people who were sitting in the room returned his 'good morning' with a nonverbal 'fuck you' as they gave him looks that could surely kill.

"Well, aren't we all a bright and shiny bunch today? Well, it's role-call, time." He said spontaneously serious as he dropped the cheery disposition. He picked up his brown clipboard and blinked for a few seconds before reading the names.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Present." A boy wearing a white collared shirt said pretentiously. He stared in the opposite way, avoiding everyone else in the room.

"Of course you are Neji. Choji Akamichi?"

"Yo!" the tubby guy to the far left of Kakashi waved, much to the disgust of the others. Some grunts were heard around the circle from Choji's happy attitude, which Choji ignored.

"Alrighty…Gaara Sabaku?"

There was no answer as Kakashi peered up from his clipboard to check. "Gaara Sabaku? Gaa-Oh, there ya are." he sighed, noticing Gaara was sitting right next to him, glaring at him the entire time. He wore a black hoody that seemed to envelope his entire frame.

"Nice to see your sunshiny face again, Red." Kakashi teased, smiling under his surgical mask.

"Bite me Snowflake." was Gaara's quick return as he turned to stare out of the window, angrily.

"I'll be sure to get on that…Now, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here." came the smooth voice of the raven haired man, sitting away from everyone in the circle.

"Enjoyin' yourself over there?" Kakashi probed, only to get silence in return.

"Okydokey, then…Naruto…Uzumaki?" Kakashi stalled, never hearing that name before. "Aaah, you're new right?" he asked, excitement actually penetrating through his bored tone.

"Uuh, yea." Naruto replied, surprised that he felt shy in this group.

"I see we have another new one on the list, too. Sakura Haruno?"

Hearing a female name sent almost everyone around the room turning their heads to find her.

"Sakura Haru-"

"She's here!" Shizune screamed as she pushed Sakura through the double doors, causing everyone's head to turn towards the noise. "Sorry she's late! It's my fault, really!"

"Whoa…" Naruto quietly sighed as he noticed the girl. She was wearing a black 'Manic Panic' t-shirt that showed a bit of her small stomach. She had on a black and white striped jacket and was wearing light-blue jeans and flip-flops.

"Not bad, eh?" Choji joked, elbowing Naruto.

"Heh, yea…" he said, still mesmerized by her looks.

_I wonder what her personality is like…_

"First timers get a free-pass so it's all good. Nice to meet you Ms. Haruno." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

_Why the hell is he wearing a mask?_

Oh, um, you, too." Sakura blushed, noticing she'd been too focused on the mask and had a delayed reaction to his question.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it then. Good luck, Sakura." Shizune smiled as she gave Sakura one last rub on her back and left.

Sakura turned to Shizune and smiled, only for her smile to fade once reality hit her.

_I'm in a room…full of guys?_

* * *

**_It would really help if (you're reading this) you leave a nice review. I may be more apt to update faster if I knew someone was actually reading this :)_**

**thanks :)**


End file.
